In recent years, technique are being considered in which a plurality of display units (displays) are arranged in a row and then, by linking and controlling the aligned plurality of displays, using the displays as if the display size were much larger.
In this technique, when the displays are provided with a touch panel function, the physical coordinates on each of the displays are notified to an application that is displaying an image after being converted to virtual coordinates of the entire aligned plurality of displays (for example, see Patent Document 1).